Wiki Rules and Guidelines
It is important that you read these rules in order to avoid a future ban. Note that these rules are subject to change, check this page often for changes. Rules *No vandalism *No trolling *No insulting or threatening other Wiki members, especially Administrators *No dragging drama from other sites to here *No spamming *Alternate accounts will be banned on sight. If you break any of these rules, you will be given a strike. Attempting to access this wiki via a proxy during a temp ban will result in a permanent ban. Going on a mass trolling spree will result in a permanent ban. If you feel as though you have been banned wrongly then please tell an Administrator. General Guidelines *When editing a page, please proof-read your edits can make sure that spelling and grammar is correct and that you're not adding redundant, out-dated, or made-up information. *If we remove your edits, then it most likely means that you're not adding any useful information. So don't complain. *Constantly posting false and redundant information on pages will result in an editing suspension. The length of which can depend on the acting admin. *It is highly recommended that you make an account instead of posting anonymously because Anons don't get warnings, they simply get banned right away. *Avoid creating pages for things that can just be added to already existing pages, for example we don't need pages about what weapon the MTFs use or the APC transport mentioned in one of the screens. *Please do not change the width or length of the galleries on pages, they should remain the default size. Editing Guidelines So you want to edit an article? You can go to this page to view a general overview of how a page should be set up. Here's some simple guidelines to get you started: *Fix any spelling and grammar errors you see. *Get rid of outdated or just flat-out false information (as was the case so many times on the old wiki). *If you link to another page, please link it only once in the page, the only exceptions are large pages such the Item or Room pages. *When adding categories, please do not add new ones unless you've confronted an admin first. We do not need categories like "Sapient", "Humanoid", "Technology", etc. Please do not add them, we don't want category clutter. *The "Trivia" sections exist for a reason: if there's small tidbits of information that do not really apply in the game, add them to Trivia; not the main body paragraphs. *While not absolutely necessary, we encourage using the "Edit Summary" after completing an edit which can be seen at the top most right of your screen above the "Publish" button. If you do use it, explain what you edited and why. *Do not instigate "Edit Wars", meaning constantly reverting the same edit over and over again with another person. It makes both parties look incompetent and both will be punished regardless if one of the party's edits were right/wrong.